<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me In Sugar Green Frosting by saturni_stellis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515630">Love Me In Sugar Green Frosting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis'>saturni_stellis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BASEketball (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I won't get jealous...who that :), Idiots in Love, M/M, Please Accept These Apology Cupcakes, Stuffing, i mean they really are idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturni_stellis/pseuds/saturni_stellis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug Remer has a penchant for baking. Coop encourages this particular hobby, but only when he's on the receiving end of it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe "Coop" Cooper/Doug Remer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Robot Rainbow 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me In Sugar Green Frosting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicHoliday/gifts">TonicHoliday</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many many thanks to my beta who picked out all my English-isms in this and just for generally being fab. Also many many thanks to TonicHoliday for requesting these adorable idiot boys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her name was Georgina.</p><p>But that wasn't all Coop knew about this mysterious name that was etched in Remer's notebook, along with a creatively explicit doodle. Underneath the name was a list of bullet points.</p><ul>
<li><em>Hair: Blonde</em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Favourite animal: Dog</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Size: 32B</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Favourite drink: Margherita</li>
</ul><ul>
<li>Favourite food: Chocolate chip cookies</li>
</ul><p>The last point was the one that got to Coop the most. He didn't even bother asking Remer how he knew what her bra size was or that she liked dogs. All that mattered now was the sour taste left in his mouth that was once the delicious crunch of the freshly baked chocolate chip cookies Remer had made and piled onto a plate in the middle of the kitchen table.</p><p>Coop had been delighted at being woken up by the smell.  He’d waddled into the kitchen half dressed at 11AM to see the cookies there, Remer sliding off a fresh batch from the baking tray.</p><p>“Dude, you made cookies!” Coop exclaimed and Remer invited him to try one, big smile slapped across his stupid face as he waited for Coop's inevitable praise.</p><p>But after Remer had showed him Georgina's name in his messy handwriting, and told him how he was going to walk them down to her house and present them to her as a gift, ('because she's bound to want to fuck me after that, right!?') Coop nearly spat the cookie straight out of his mouth.</p><p>He didn't, of course. But his chewing slowed to an almost stand still as he forced what was in his mouth down his throat with a pained grunt.</p><p>“Oh...” was all he said. Remer, oblivious, took the plate and his notebook, and left Coop on his own at the breakfast table.</p><p>Once alone, Coop threw the rest of his uneaten cookie in the trash.</p><p>*</p><p>“Dude, you didn't make that pretzel, did you?”</p><p>“Of course not, but chicks like guys who can cook!”</p><p>Coop knew that wasn't true. Not the part about chicks liking guys who could cook, but that Remer hadn't baked that pretzel. What's more,  Coop knew Remer hadn't baked that pretzel for Jenna. Hell, Remer didn't even know of Jenna's existence until about ten seconds ago.</p><p>Coop knew Remer had baked that pretzel to give to him as consolation should they lose the Cup. And that made it hurt more.</p><p>So Coop sulked all the way home, he sulked when they got home, and then sulked some more as they sat on the couch and watched the NBL highlights.</p><p>Remer, being Remer, just thought Coop was upset about the game and about Denslow; and he was, but he was more upset that what was meant to be a consolation prize was now being eaten by Miss Jenna Reed, who sure, was cute as hell but was way out Coop's league. So tonight, everything sucked.</p><p>“Come on dude, don't be upset.” Remer said, shaking Coop by the shoulder. “We'll win the next one, I just know it!”</p><p>Coop shrugged his shoulder loose from Remer's grasp.</p><p>“Sure, whatever. I'm going to bed.”</p><p>Coop went to bed hungry.</p><p>*</p><p>“Here you go.”</p><p>Remer set the cake down in front of Coop, who opened his eyes as they lit up like sapphires.</p><p>“Whoa, dude. Awesome!”</p><p>“Happy Birthday Coop! And happy third consecutive win of the season.”</p><p>Coop's mouth was already watering as he pulled the cake towards him. It was almost in the perfect shape of a BASEketball, cut in half so it could rest on the silver cake stand. The white sheet icing was decorated with red to indicate the baseball stitching, and in the middle, the words “La-Z-Boy” were written in black icing.</p><p>“Can't believe you made me a La-Z-Boy birthday cake! This is the best.”</p><p>It felt weird enough they'd been on the road for a gruelling six months, the tournament seeming never-ending. But Remer promised to bake him a birthday cake regardless of where they'd end up on the actual day. Luckily, the San Franciscan Ferries were more than willing to give up their kitchen to Doug Remer for an afternoon of baking.</p><p>“It's even chocolate on the inside, like you asked.”</p><p>Remer didn't have to tell him, Coop had already tucked in and was on his fourth forkful as Remer watched with glee.</p><p>When Coop had eaten through half of the cake, he slumped further into his chair. He worked at it a little slower but he wasn't giving up on it anytime soon.</p><p>“Is it good?” Remer asked, still watching him, chin now resting in his hands. He'd hardly taken his eyes off Coop the whole time, and there was something about this small ritual – Remer baking, and then watching Coop demolish the whole thing – that reminded them of home.</p><p>Coop smiled, face covered in more chocolate than was healthy for a fully grown man. “This is the best birthday ever!” he said through a mouthful of cake.</p><p>An hour later, they were making out on the hotel room floor. With his stomach full to the brim of Remer's cake, Coop really didn't think he'd ever had a better birthday than this.</p><p>*</p><p>“Give me a break, poppy seed muffins!”</p><p>Even the smell of them made Coop feel queasy. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the delicious smell of muffins, ones so fresh they hadn't even been removed from the baking tray yet – it was more the knowledge that Remer had been baking muffins that weren't for him.</p><p>Jenna, being the kind hearted and generous soul that she was, divided them out, though Remer claimed they were all for her. She'd laughed at that comment as Coop rolled his eyes behind her back.</p><p>He found the muffins a few days later, wrapped up on the snooker table amongst all the crap Remer and Squeak had managed to steal from the hospital after their little escapade of trying to save Joey's life. An escapade that almost got them arrested and was all in vain, seeing as the little guy was going to pull through just fine.</p><p>The thought of Joey on the road to recovery should've made him happy, but Coop was home alone and felt lonelier now more than ever. He even wished Squeak was here to distract him, but the little bitch claimed he had a date with some girl he'd met at a bar (which he found hard to believe) and Remer...</p><p>Well despite being very coy about the whole thing, Remer said he had a business meeting to go to (which Coop found even harder to believe).</p><p>Coop grabbed the poppy seed muffins off the table and unwrapped them out of their plastic wrap. They were still soft and they still smelled just as good as they did when Remer handed them over to Jenna in the hospital.</p><p>As he bit into it, there was no doubt they were just as delicious as they looked. But to Coop, they turned to ash in his mouth knowing Remer hadn't baked them for him. He spat it back out into the plastic wrap, tears stinging his eyes as he did.</p><p>He fed the rest to Jenkins.</p><p>*</p><p>Everything was ruined and life was shit.</p><p>Ok, it sounded a little dramatic, but Coop felt like being dramatic and he felt like he had a good reason. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this lost. He had a more positive outlook on life the night Denslow died. He'd rather go through that again than have to sit through another game of Remer milking the crowd for more praise than he deserved.</p><p>Sure a home run was deserving of applause, but his victory dance was like watching some spoilt rich socialite talking about African world hunger at a charity ball.</p><p>It got worse.</p><p>Coop couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten a victory brownie. Or a congratulations cookie. Even Squeak made a joke about Remer having turned his attention away from the oven now he was getting his heat from Victoria Silvstedt (playmate of the year) instead.</p><p>“Dude, I have my cake and I've baked it too!”</p><p>“That's 'have your cake and eat it too', asshole.” Coop said but Remer just scowled at him.</p><p>And then it got <em>worse</em>.</p><p>As if Coop didn’t already have a long list of things to feel depressed about, now he could add kiddy slaves in Calcutta and the Beers on the brink of ruin to it.</p><p>Coop went home but no one was there. He waited and waited until he even tried calling Squeak to find out where Remer was. Squeak wasn't very forthcoming, probably wanted to be on Remer's good side seeing as he was now his new best friend. Backstabbing jerk.</p><p>He looked through the cupboards and the fridge, in the hope that maybe, just maybe, Remer had made something to apologise. But a container of flapjacks with the little note to say 'sorry' wasn't there and Coop wasn't really sure why he expected it to be in the first place.</p><p>He angrily packed a bag, if angry packing was a thing, grabbed his passport and before he left to go the airport wrote out a note that read;</p><p>“<em> Gone to clean up YOUR mess jagoff. Coop. X </em>”</p><p>After realising he'd automatically put the kiss, he scribbled it out and taped it to Remer's bedroom door.</p><p>*</p><p>Sorry's came in many forms.</p><p>They came in hugs; they came in floods of tears, and sometimes they came in kisses.</p><p>This time, they came in cupcakes.</p><p>Loads and loads of cupcakes, in every colour and in every flavour.</p><p>“Dude, you gotta stop!” Coop said, his mouth full of light sponge and his lips covered in frosting.</p><p>“Nah-uh dude, this batch is bitchin'.”</p><p>Coop watched Remer sprinkle white dusting over his newly iced cupcakes, piled high with bright sugar green frosting, in 'celebration of the Beers Denslow cup victory'. Coop decided against correcting Remer of the Beers team colours being blue, and ate them anyway.</p><p>He ate and ate until he could eat no more, before finally groaning out a small, “Okay, that's it or I'll never play BASEketball again.”</p><p>Sinking into the sofa, Coop looked up at Remer whose face and hair was now covered in a white dusting of speckles of flour. “They were great. You think we should give some to Squeak?”</p><p>“No, dude, they're yours!” Remer said as he slumped down onto the sofa next to him. He even smelt like cupcakes. Coop smiled as he turned to look at him.</p><p>“I know this is crazy but...” he paused, the words sticking in his throat like thick batter. Remer watched him and waited. “Sometimes...when you bake me stuff. It's like...your way of saying that you...you love me.”</p><p>Remer looked baffled. “But I do love you, dude!”</p><p>Coop swallowed, feeling his face redden. “Yeah but, it's like...your special way.”</p><p>Remer nodded as if it made perfect sense. It didn't, but he was happy to go along with it. After a few seconds the penny dropped and Remer turned back to look at Coop with surprise.</p><p>“Wait. Does this mean that when I bake stuff for other people, you think it's because I love them too?”</p><p>Coop pursed his lips, avoiding looking Remer in the eye as he looked at his lap, and nodded slowly.</p><p>“Oh man!” Remer let out a small laugh. “No dude, I only do it because I like it. But I like it best when I do it for you!”</p><p>Coop raised his gaze to look Remer in the eye as he smiled. “You really mean it?”</p><p>“Well yeah, dude.”</p><p>Coop leant forward, pulling Remer towards him at the same time, their lips coming together as they sank into a deep kiss.</p><p>Pushing him back flat against the couch, Remer climbed on top of Coop, not breaking the kiss for one second. His legs spread under him instinctively, Remer slotting against them easily as they moaned into each other’s mouth.</p><p>“Hey, so we haven't done this in a while.” Remer breathed against Coop's mouth as they both giggled. They both knew they weren't referring to making out and Coop couldn't even remember the last time they hit second base together.</p><p>As welcome, however, as the idea was of Remer's dick in his ass right now, Coop was so full he was pretty sure he'd end up barfing over the two of them if they partook in that particular activity.</p><p>So instead, it turned out that sorry's came in blow jobs too.</p><p>Remer slid down Coop's body slowly, pushing his t-shirt up over his expanded belly and past his chest. He kissed all the way down, tickling the spot below his belly button as Coop giggled again, raising his hips off the cushions before being pushed back down by Remer's hands on his waist.</p><p>He tugged at Coop's shorts pulling them all the way off, making a snide remark about his lack of underwear but before Coop could retort, his mouth was on his dick and Coop couldn't say anything.</p><p>Remer gave head as good as he baked cake, and that really was a compliment considering the way he was deep throating him now, pulling his hips up off the couch so he could take him as deep as his gag reflex would allow.</p><p>Coop grabbed two fistfuls of Remer's hair, silently praising him for having so much of it as he came hard, moaning quietly and panting up at the ceiling as his head rolled back against the cushions.</p><p>After a few seconds of blissful post-coital haze, Coop realised Remer was stroking his belly, his body half hanging off the edge of the couch, head still between Coop's legs as they hung open, hooked over his shoulders. If Squeak decided to burst through the front door now he sure as hell would get an eye full.</p><p>“You think we should clean up?” Coop said after a while, still a little breathless.</p><p>“No, dude. I was gonna make you an ice cream cake.”</p><p>Coop's eyes lit up. “Mint chocolate chip?”</p><p>“Obviously!” Remer said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Wow.” Coop sat up so they were facing each other. “You really do love me, huh?”</p><p>Remer smiled. “Dude.” was all he said, but Coop didn't need to hear it.</p><p>He didn't need to hear it, because in a few hours, he'd be eating it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>